<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Water and Gold by sammythemattressthief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122230">Water and Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammythemattressthief/pseuds/sammythemattressthief'>sammythemattressthief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Nonbinary Character, Other, Portia's Perfect Breasts, SavePortia, bathing together, rated M for mammaries, the bath scene we all deserved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammythemattressthief/pseuds/sammythemattressthief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Portia share a bath before Tasya's dinner party, get caught up in their feelings, and settle in for some steamy makeouts. </p><p>--<br/> <i>“Then you’re the sunrise,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to her ear. Portia hummed.</i></p><p>
  <i>“Yeah? What else?” she teased. Theo smirked, more than ready to play this game.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re the market on pay day, bright and alive no matter the problems you had the day before,” they said softly, pressing gentle kisses just below her ear. They released her arm and slid it around her waist, and they felt her swallow thickly. A smile spread across their face as they pressed on. “You’re the incense I burn in my shop, familiar and welcoming even to strangers.” Against their nose, they could feel Portia’s face stretch into a smile.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Portia Devorak/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Water and Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I found out Portia's route was in danger of being cancelled, I was devastated. Her route is so genuinely <i>fun</i> and entertaining. Please go play Portia's route! Even if you're not interested in romancing her, just tap through it at the very least. But give her a chance, because her route will have you smiling the whole time. Save Portia!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the masquerade having to be delayed for an entire week, Theo had thought that they may get to spend some time with Portia. They still saw her, of course, but not privately, unless Portia managed to slip away and drag them into a corner to kiss them senseless. </p><p>She managed to do this at least twice a day, much to their delight.</p><p>Occasionally, they could convince her to stay in their room in the palace with them for a while, eating light fruit tarts and fluffy whipped puddings. It never lasted, though - there were a thousand other things to do, and apparently Portia was the only competent organizer in the whole palace. Theo supposed there was a reason she was Nadia’s right hand, and there was no denying the results; every day, the palace transformed more and more for the indoors-only masquerade. Portia directed everyone around her with a firm, kind hand and wasn’t afraid to pull up her sleeves and do the literal heavy lifting herself.</p><p>Theo would be lying to say that watching Portia heft a pile of glossy wooden planks didn’t turn them into a sweating mess. </p><p>Now, though, Tasya had practically shoved Portia into Theo’s waiting arms and told them both to relax for a while. Theo was so grateful, they could have kissed Tasya right there. </p><p>They decided to save their kisses for their preferred Devorak, however, and let Portia drag them off before she turned and laughed, her cheeks slightly pink.</p><p>“I don’t actually know what needs my attention, and where,” she giggled. “You lead.” She gave them a little shove, and Theo stumbled forward with a laugh, catching her hand and pulling her along. Along the way, Portia’s head never stopped moving, swiveling this way and that, murmuring little notes to herself about the decorations or the floral arrangements. When they stopped outside of the doors to the baths, Portia looked around, confused. This wing of the palace wasn’t decorated much, as guests would have no business being here. </p><p>“What needs my attention here?” she asked curiously. </p><p>“Your rest and relaxation do. You need a break, Portia,” Theo said. Without waiting for her to respond, they took her by the shoulders and gave her a gentle shove toward the doors.</p><p>“I can rest when I’m dead, Theo,” she giggled. “There’s too much to do for me to soak in a bath while everyone else works -”</p><p>“Nothing is going to blow up while we’re in there,” Theo deadpanned, raising one dark eyebrow at her. They crossed their arms, fixing her with a stern look. Her lower lip pouched out.</p><p>“Oh, you’re right,” she sighed, arms akimbo. “Lead the way. Pamper me!” she declared, swanning into the baths. </p><p>The fragrance of previously used bath oils lingered in the air, floral and fruity and heady all at once. Flowers rest atop the water, thick red rosettes and delicate lavender petals dotting its surface, still in the thick, steamy air of the room. Squealing happily, Portia darts over to the bath and falls to her knees before it, dipping the tips of her fingers into the water. She swirls them around, flicking at a few petals and sending them swirling away. </p><p>“The water feels a little cold - what do you think, Theo?” she asked, frowning a little. </p><p>Theo made their way over to the water, but no sooner had they crouched down was Portia splashing them with water. They fell back onto their rear, spluttering and brushing the water out of their eyes. Portia snorted inelegantly, her grin stretching from ear to ear. </p><p>“Whoopsies!” she sang. She sat back on her heels, eyeing Theo with equal parts heat and mischief. “Looks like you got all wet. I guess you should just join me.”</p><p>Theo’s mind whites out for a moment, and they blink dazedly at Portia before nodding vigorously. Their chest swells with affection when Portia’s smile melts into something softer, and she hefts herself to her feet, holding a hand out to them. Theo takes it, marveling at the small callouses on her palm as their hand slides against hers. They don’t let go right away, and they hear Portia’s breath catch as they bring her hand to their lips and kiss her knuckles. She looks up at them through her dark lashes, her face painted a pretty pink. </p><p>“Theo,” she murmured, her fingers twitching in their grip. Her tongue darted out to moisten her full lips, and Theo felt their knees go a little weak. Heat pooled in their core, unbidden, and before they knew what they were doing, their other hand was coming up to slide into the hair at the base of Portia’s neck. With barely a touch, her head was tilting upward and her body was pressing forward, leaning into Theo with all the confidence in the world that they would support her. </p><p>And support her they did, dropping her hand to wind around her waist, drawing her closer to them as their lips met. Kissing Portia is like nothing Theo has ever done before. Like basking in a warm ray of sunshine after crawling out of the shade, or wrapping a warm quilt around your shoulders after coming in from the cold. It’s like kissing a secret that you alone are lucky enough to know while the rest of the world whispers to one another about your fortune. There’s always a curve to the kiss - she smiles into their lips every time, and it makes them want to chase that smile with their tongue and teeth and little gasping breaths. </p><p>So they do, humming happily when Portia giggles against their lips. Her fingers curl into their shirt, teasing at the dark skin of their chest with her short nails. She slips her tongue against their lips, brief and flirtatious, before pulling back with a coquettish smile. </p><p>“Let’s get changed,” she said, her eyes darting to the gauzy robes hanging by the door. She steps away from them and Theo feels the loss of her body heat keenly; while Portia runs her fingers across the robes, trying to figure out which one to pick, Theo grabs the closest one, eager to pull her against them once more. They step behind a screen to change; the diaphanous fabric is dyed a deep blue and trimmed in bronze, and as they smooth it over their body, they find it complements their skin tone beautifully. They pile their clothes in a basket on a table and peek out from behind the screen. </p><p>Portia’s back was to them and she was tying a bright scarlet sash around her waist, securing a beautiful pink robe about her frame. Theo’s mouth ran dry, their blue eyes going wide. The robe hugged her generous curves, falling slightly asymmetrical and the delicate fabric, all but perfectly transparent, left very little to the imagination. They must have made some sort of strangled, desperate noise, because Portia turned around, her cheeks flushed but her smile very satisfied. </p><p>“Well?” she asked, cocking her hip and holding her arms out. The robe was trimmed in gold and embroidered with a line of flowers that artfully hid her breasts from their view, which Theo was endlessly grateful for. It was already taking everything in their considerable well of willpower not to ravish her on Nadia’s bathing chamber floor. If the flowers had been transparent, too, then Theo knew they wouldn’t have stood a chance. </p><p>“Filthy,” Theo said with a click of their tongue. “Sweaty and grimy and dirty. We should get in the bath <em> immediately.</em>” Portia laughed, clear as a music note, and stepped down into the bath. Theo followed, sinking into the warm water and sighing as they went. They hadn’t realised quite how exhausted they were until the heat of the water began to warm them to their bones. It was true that Portia had been busy during the past week, but Theo hadn’t been sedentary either. Julian may have been free and cleared of his supposed crimes, but that didn’t mean they’d solved the murder of the Count. In fact, it took them about a dozen steps back. Theo hadn’t ever really believed that Julian had murdered Lucio, but he had been their only lead. With his guilt swept to the winds, they were now left with only the courtiers and Consul Valerius to interrogate, and none of them were proving to be of any use whatsoever. </p><p>Procurator Volta had nearly cracked two days ago when Theo cornered them with another bowl of Mazelinka’s soup, but Pontifex Vulgora stormed up to them, dragging a wailing Volta away from her sweet, sweet satiation. Theo had very nearly lit them both on fire for their gross incompetence. </p><p>They’d almost prefer the violent pain that accompanied the attempted recollection of their lost memories over the throbbing, piercing headache that dealing with the courtiers gave them every time they spoke. </p><p>They settled onto the bench and sunk down into the water, their eyes sliding shut and their head tilting back to rest against the tile. The gentle lapping of the water against flesh and tile was interrupted by the bump and scrape of gritty soaps against silver. Theo picked their head up and shifted closer to Portia, who was rummaging through a collection of soaps, jars of oils and lotions, cakes of sugar scrubs, and colourful bath bombs in all shapes and sizes. </p><p>“Oh, that’s right,” Theo said, prompted by the confused look on Portia’s face. “Tasya had these sent over for you.” She looked up at Theo sharply, then grinned and dove back into combing through the tray.</p><p>“Oh my god. The most fashionable ladies at court would <em> gut </em> each other for a chance at some of these babies!” she said gleefully. She unscrewed the lid of a wide glass jar and sniffed at the delicate potpourri inside, smiling dreamily as her eyelids fluttered. “And... and I get to use it!” Theo smiled indulgently and slipped an arm across her waist below the water, stepping up behind her and cradling her to their chest. </p><p>“It’s a gift from Tasya, so you can take it back to your cottage and work your way through all of it,” they murmured into her hair. Portia hummed thoughtfully, leaning back into them as she rolled a bath bomb around with the tip of one finger. </p><p>“You’ll help me, right?” she asked, placing her hand over Theo’s and snuggling closer to them. Theo nuzzled the top of her head, kissing her riotous curls. </p><p>“If my lady wishes it,” they said. Portia wiggled her shoulders.</p><p>“’My lady’, eh? Ooh, I could get used to that,” she said cheekily. She poked at a soap, fiddled with a glass bottle of oil, scratched at a sachet of salts, and then drew her hand back under the water with a splash. “I can’t decide! Theo, you pick!”</p><p>Rolling their eyes with great affection, Theo reached forward and plucked a large, glittery golden bath bomb the size of their fist. Securing their arm around Portia’s waist, they drew her out into the middle of the bath and then submerged the bath bomb. It began to fizz immediately, and soon the water around them was stained a pale gold, glitter swirling through it. The mild scent of honey and lemongrass filled the room, and a warm haze seemed to linger in the air just above their heads; Theo wondered if there wasn’t a bit of magic worked into the bath bomb, but when they reached out with their magic, they didn’t find anything of note. </p><p>“It’s <em> gorgeous</em>,” Portia murmured in awe, trailing her hands through the water and wiggling her fingers happily. She took one of Theo’s arms and lifted it from the water, cooing at the golden glitter that clung to their dark skin and the blue of their robe. “You look like a painting of the night sky.” Theo splashed her with their free hand. “It’s true!” she giggled. Theo twisted their arm until they were holding onto her, dripping golden glitter across the pink robe. </p><p>“Then you’re the sunrise,” they murmured, pressing a kiss to her ear. Portia hummed.</p><p>“Yeah? What else?” she teased. Theo smirked, more than ready to play this game.</p><p>“You’re the market on pay day, bright and alive no matter the problems you had the day before,” they said softly, pressing gentle kisses just below her ear. They released her arm and slid it around her waist, and they felt her swallow thickly. A smile spread across their face as they pressed on. “You’re the incense I burn in my shop, familiar and welcoming even to strangers.” Against their nose, they could feel Portia’s face stretch into a smile.</p><p>“Strangers like who?”</p><p>“Strangers like the one brought to the palace to persecute your brother,” they said. It was dizzying to think that two and a half months ago, they had never laid eyes on Portia before, and had been brought into her life for the express purpose of proving her brother’s guilt and tying the noose around his neck. It hadn’t taken long for Portia to derail the Countess’ plans entirely, steal her magician, and not only discover her brother’s innocence, but prove it before all of Vesuvia. Theo didn’t think there was anything Portia wasn’t capable of. Walls had been scaled, goats had been chased, and Theo was well on their way to falling in love with the woman currently wrapped up in their arms.</p><p>“I can’t believe we saved him,” Portia murmured, wriggling her shoulders to nestle back against Theo’s chest. “Three months ago he was a wanted criminal, and now he’s a guest of honour in the palace. And you —” she trailed off, her breath hitching in her throat. </p><p>Theo’s free arm rose from the water to turn her face toward them, smearing water and gold across her face. They stared into her eyes, bright blue and warm and glittering with mischief and affection. “I would fight the ghosts of a hundred Counts for the privilege of staying right here with you.” Theo considered themself the luckiest person in the world, because they got a first row seat to the breathtaking show of watching her eyes widen in surprise, her plush lips parting as she sucked a breath in. Her eyebrows twitched between overwhelmed and stunned, and a gentle smile carved its way across Theo’s face.</p><p>With all the agility of a cat, Portia twisted in Theo’s arms, resting her hands against their chest. Theo could feel her fingers trembling, and they brought their hands up, water cascading from the sleeves of the robe, to cup her face once more, thumbs spreading glitter across the apples of her cheeks like a highlight. </p><p>“Ask me if I mean it,” Theo murmured, unable to keep the smile out of their words. Portia returned the smile easily, and her hands crept up their neck, sliding beneath the loose side braid that kept their dark hair bound and leaving a glistening trail of gold across their dark skin. </p><p>“I don’t need to,” she said softly. “I trust you.” </p><p>Theo knew they were gone, swept up in the pink and gold world that Portia brought into existence everywhere she went. They knew it wouldn’t be long before they would end up spilling all of their feelings out before her, letting them scatter at her feet and hoping that she would pick them up and hold onto them for eternity. They wanted to lavish her in every affection and bit of finery she so rightly deserved, pamper her and pave every road before her in gold before she stepped on it. They would do everything in their power to ensure that she spent every day of the rest of her life draped in joy and laughter; that every night was spent gasping for breath in the best of ways. They wanted her last moments of consciousness at the end of the way to be spent wrapped in their arms, knowing without a doubt in her soul that she was loved beyond measure. </p><p>All of this, of course, rushed through their head as they stared at her and her catlike smile. When she used the grip on their neck to pull them down into a heart-stoppingly passionate kiss, Theo moaned into her mouth. All they wanted to do was lay her out on the chaise across the room and give every inch of her body the worship it deserved, but they knew that time wasn’t on their side. Portia leaned forward, her full breasts pressing against their chest, and the rest of her body followed until she was flush against them. </p><p>Theo let their arms drift down her back, dipping beneath the water and sliding along the generous curve of her rear, squeezing as they went. Portia squirmed against them, gasping into their mouth just as Theo gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted, pulling her against them. Without missing a beat, Portia wrapped her legs around their waist and ground her core against their abdomen. Her hands slipped further into their hair, now damp and speckled with gold and coming out of the braid. </p><p>Portia rolled her hips into them again and Theo moaned into the kiss again and walked backwards until they felt a bench beneath the water. They sat down, water sloshing up over the edge of the bath and sending a cascade of glittering water across the tile. Portia settled against them, rolling her hips in tiny circles. Theo’s mind swirled, their thoughts comprised entirely of wondering whether they could use their magic to freeze time and ravish her properly. Their hands kneaded her rear, their touch just shy of rough, and Portia <em> whined </em> into the kiss, sending a bolt of arousal straight to Theo’s core. They were suddenly hyper-aware that, given the spread of her legs across their lap, the thin robe would have parted underwater, exposing the treasure at the apex of her thighs to rub against their groin. Theo groaned at the thought, very nearly heartbroken at the thought of ever leaving the bath and having to lay eyes on anyone but Portia for the rest of their life. </p><p>Theo slid their hands up, skimming toward her arms until their fingers caught on piles of bunched up fabric at Portia’s elbows. Groaning at the realisation of what all that excess fabric meant, Theo found the fortitude to extricate their lips from hers. They locked eyes with her, and they could see the sparkle of a smile in them, before their gaze drifted downward. Her robe had slipped from her shoulders, heavy with water, falling away —</p><p>Perfection greeted them.</p><p>Voluminous, voluptuous, curvaceous, enticing, indulgent, freckled like cinnamon milk, stretch marked, curvaceous, lavish — </p><p>“Oh my god, Theo,” Portia laughed, throwing her head back in delight.</p><p>“Did I say that out loud?” they mused, not at all embarrassed.</p><p>“You mumbled it in a monotone, but yeah,” she giggled, shifting on their lap. She settled down to sit fully on their lap, which caused her breasts to sway in a tempting siren call, floating on the surface of the water. Groaning, Theo tipped their head back and let it thump wetly against the tile floor of the chamber, bemoaning the existence of dinner parties. “You also used ‘curvaceous’ twice. Are they <em> that </em> nice?” Theo swiped a hand down their face as they stared at the ceiling, consumed with lust. </p><p>“They are that and more, and I’m irretrievably upset that we don’t have the time for me to organize the construction of a temple dedicated to their glory,” they groaned. Portia snorted in laughter, and Theo could only imagine the way those breasts were shaking atop the water, for they didn’t dare look upon them again. “Not even enough time for a proper fondle,” they lamented. Portia hummed at this, and then Theo felt her damp lips trailing up their neck and along their jaw. Those tempting globes pressed against their chest again, bare and slick this time, and Theo sighed, equal parts contented and stonewalled. </p><p>“Maybe after dinner I could be convinced to foist the cleaning off on someone else for a change,” she murmured against their ear, her tone dripping with suggestion. Theo lifted their head just enough to peer down at her, their eyebrows lifted in interest. She smirked up at them and leaned back, making no move to cover herself. Theo picked their head up, gazing wistfully at her breasts until she cut them off by swooping back in and kissing them. </p><p>“I’m inspired, at least,” Theo sighed when they parted again. Smiling playfully, Portia dipped her hands into the water between them (“Oh, that’s not <em> fair </em>,” Theo whispered, watching as her arms ended up squeezing her breasts together right in their face) and scooped some up. She lifted her hands and drizzled the water over Theo’s head, soaking their dark brown hair and streaking their bangs and cheeks with glitter. They arched an eyebrow at her, but she just smiled indulgently and leaned in, kissing them and transferring the glitter to her own lips in the process. </p><p>“When we dry off, leave the glitter,” she murmured sensually. “You look gorgeous.” </p><p>Theo felt their face heat up, but they lifted water in their own hands and let it fall over Portia’s head; her curls were so thick and full that it didn’t do much to tamp them down. Theo dipped their hands in the water again and this time carded their fingers through her hair, marbling golden flecks through her red curls. She closed her eyes as they massaged her scalp and hair, a serene smile on her face. Theo didn’t think they’d ever seen someone look so ethereally beautiful.</p><p>“We match,” Theo murmured quietly. “Now there will be no denying who I belong to.” Portia opened her eyes to stare at them, and the glassy quality returned before she quickly pressed their lips together once more. Theo could have whined when she slipped off their lap and stepped out of the bath. They watched as she moved toward the screen, watched as she paused to look at her clothes, folded neatly on the chaise. They watched her glance at them over her shoulder, a flush rising to her cheeks, highlighting the glitter there. They watched, eyes now nearly bulging out of their head, as she untied the sash about her waist and let her robe fall to the tile with a wet slap with a sly wink, before she disappeared behind the screen.</p><p>Theo let their head thump back against the tile. It was going to be a very, very long dinner. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theo is my nonbinary baby, I would die for them. I don't have a 'canon' or main ship for them. Does that make them my Arcana slut? They're fine with that, and so am I. </p><p>They do have a familiar, Roswit, who will eventually be making an appearance in the fics I write with Theo. They'll be unrelated fics unless otherwise stated. This was the first Arcana fic I've written, because I am in love with Portia and she deserves more love from this fandom. LOVE HER DAMNIT (ง'̀-'́)ง</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>